Zelda: Ocarina of Time
by Master of Psychic
Summary: Megan is a little different from her Kokiri friends, she has no fairy! Then the Great Deku Tree sends her on an amazing adventure. But will she be able to defeat Ganon?
1. Chapter 1

**So guys! I am making a Zelda, Ocarina of Time story!**

 **All of it goes a bit faster than the game tho. XD**

 **Ok, go on and read!**

Once there was a young kokiri girl named Megan. She was the only kokiri without a fairy, and she was hoping to get one. Then a few days after she wished the gaurdian of the Kokiri Forest sent a fairy named Navi to Megan, the gaurdian saying she was the one.

Navi flew across the forest trying to find her. She flew into Megans house and finding Megan asleep. " Hey! Wake up! " Navi said. Megan didn't respond. " The gaurdian sent me to you! " Navi said while trying to wake up Megan. Megan woke up, yawning. " Ooh a fairy! " Megan said while smiling.

Megan got out of her house in search of something to fight with. Megan went through a tiny tunnel and dodged a giant boulder that almost rolled her over. She found the sword of the kokiri. " Now lets go to buy a shield! Gather some rupees! " Navi said. Megan went in some bushes to find rupees. After a few minutes, she finally had enough rupees.

Megan and Navi went to talk to the great Deku tree, the gaurdian of the forest. " A great evil has found its way to the forest, and your the only one who can stop it. " The great Deku tree said. Megan went inside the great Deku tree. There was so much in there! Megan grabbed a deku stick and it accidentally caught fire! She dropped it and it fell on a burnable web.

Megan fell through the hole with Navi by her side. " Are you ok? " Navi said. " I'm just fine, Navi." Megan said. They went through a hole and saw another web, with a torch beside it. " Hey, do think that we're sopposed to use a deku stick and burn it, on the web? " Navi asked Megan. " Lets go through that door first. " Megan told Navi. Navis wings dropped.

They went through the door and fought a deku scrub. " There is only one way to defeat my brothers, hit them in the order 2 3 1. That way you can beat them. " The deku scrub said as it left. A chest appeared. Megan got a slingshot. " Boo yeah! " Megan said. Then Megan and Navi finally fell through the hole, and saw 3 deku scrubs. " Megan, shoot them in the order 2 3 1! " Navi said.

After Megan defeated them they went through the door. Navi heard a noise. " What is that? " Navi said. Megan looked around, a giant beast appeared! It was Gohma, the evil the great Deku tree was talking about. Megan used her slingshot on it, Gohma fell. Then Navi requested Megan to use her sword. And just like that, Gohma was gone!

Megan got the heart container and went through the portal. The Deku tree was waiting. " Since your task is completed, a grant you the Kokiris Emerald! " The great Deku said. Megan got the Kokiris Emerald. " Head to Hyrule Castle to see princess Zelda, I'm counting on you! " The Deku tree said.

Megan left kokiri forest, on the way she saw her best friend Saria. " You're leaving. If you are I am going to give you this ocarina, remember that when you hold that ocarina, the connection will grow stronger between you and me. " Saria said. Megan and Navi left the forest with the ocarina.


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend of Zelda

Ocarina of Time Part 2 Meeting Zelda

After Megan and Navi left the forest, they reached Hyrule field. They got into the market of Hyrule. Megan got past the guards and reached Hyrule Castles field. It took a while to get past the guards. Finally, they reached Zelda.

Zelda turned around. " Who are you? How did you get past all the guards? " Zelda asked. " I'm Megan, the great Deku tree sent me to you. " Megan said to Zelda. " Then you wouldn't happen to have the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, would you? " Zelda said. " I do have it Zelda, whats the worry? " Megan said.

" In my dream, I saw a green figure holding a green and shining stone. That figure looks exactly like you Megan! " Zelda said. Megan wore green. Megan had a green and shining stone. " Megan, the great Deku tree told me you were the one. " Navi said.

" Hurry Megan, to Dodongos Cavern to get the Spiritual Stone of Fire. And after that go to Zora's Domain to get the Spiritual Stone of Water. When you get them you can come back to me. " Zelda told Megan. Navi and Megan stopped at Impa, Zelda's guardian. " I'll get you out of here. But first you need to learn this song, it's called Zelda's Lullaby. " Impa told Megan.

After Megan learned that, Impa lead her out of the castle. " Hurry to my village at the bottom of Death Mountain. There you will start getting the second stone. " Impa said. Megan went across the field to Kakariko Village. " Are you sure about this Megan? " Navi said.


	3. Chapter 3

The Legend of Zelda

Ocarina of Time Part 3 Dodongos Cavern

When Megan got to the Kakariko Village steps she remembered something. " We gotta go back to Saria! " Megan said to Navi. They went back to Kokiri Forest and went to the Lost Woods. When they reached the top of the Sacred Forest Meadow Saria was there. " Oh, you're here. I'll give you a song to help you on your journey. It's called Sarias Song. " Saria said. Megan learned a new song on her ocarina.

Megan and Navi went to Kakariko Village and went to the top of the hill. A guard was there. " Are you sure you want to go up here without a metal shield? It would help. " The gaurd said. " I'm fine. I'm all ready to go up there. " Megan said.

Megan and Navi climbed up Death Mountain and went to Dodongos Cavern, but it was blocked up so they couldn't get through. So Megan and Navi went to Goron City to get a bomb flower. After they got a bomb flower they blew up the giant rock that was blocking the cavern. " Are you ready Megan? " Navi asked. " I'm ready. " Megan said.

They went into Dodongos Cavern and went through a door. 2 lizard-like things dropped from the ceiling, they were the mini boss. Megan fought really good and soon defeated them, it took a while. A door unlocked making them able to get out. Then through that door it was the first time they saw a dodongo in person.

Megan fought the dodongo and when she beat it, the dodongo exploded. " I guess we better be more carful while fighting enemies. " Megan said with a slightly smiling face. Then, they reached a room with a big chest. Inside the chest was a bomb bag. " Yay! It's time to blow things up! " Megan said. There was a door blocked with a big rock again, like the one at the start of the dungeon.

Megan and Navi went through the door and went back to the main room. They pressed a switch and a piller rose up to where they were. Megan went on a bridge and used her new bombs. The giant dead dodongos eyes were red hot! " Do you think we have to go through there? " Navi said. " Of course Navi. " Megan said. They went through the door and saw a block on a mini cliff.

They went to the room where the block was. Megan pushed the block to a hole in the room they entered the dodongo in. A big door with bars opened. Navi found a crack in the floor. She asked Megan to blow it up. When they blew it up, they fell down a hole.

A big dodongo appeared, King Dodongo. Megan used a bomb, and it landed in its mouth. " Keep doing that! I guess thats its weakspot. " Navi said. Megan used her sword after King Dodongo got weak, she defeated it! Megan got the heart container, a portal appeared. The portal lead her to the enterance of Dodongos Cavern.

A goron jumped down to Megan. " I am Darunia, leader of the gorons. Since you defeated the evil in the cavern you made it safe for us to eat again! I give you, the Gorons Ruby! " Darunia said. Other gorons started coming to Megan. " How about a big goron hug! " A goron said. " Let's get out of here! We got the Spiritual Stone of Fire! " Navi said. They went to Hyrule Field and headed straight for Zoras River.


End file.
